showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly Parous/Rllial
Appearance Lilly has shoulder lengh blond hair, and is rather tall. She once had blue eyes, but they're now black, with a white gleam. Her sense of fashion is minimal, as she chooses whites and blacks, but doesn't care how she looks nowadays. When Rllial takes over, Lilly's hair is still blond, but her hair looks stained with blood. Her eyes are like that of an animatronic, and her uniform becomes dirty and tattered. Her fingers burst open with claws, and her voice becomes deep and hard on the ears. Locations She, like all humans, don't follow a path, but she generally stays with Iris, for safety. She happens to hang around the kitchen as well, to sate her addiction to hot chocolate. Behavior Kind, and gentle, she tries to be a good person. She suffers from a fear of Teddy Bears, and tries to avoid Freddy at all costs. When under the influencee of Rllial, she is crazed and murderous, focused only on his goal at all costs. History, and SPOILERS Lilly lived an average life, until she joined FFPs. since then, she started to have episodes of black outs...that is what she says. The truth is much darker. In another time zone, FFP's is wiped out by a cyborg named Alfred. Alfred killed an animatronic named Larry Lizard. In his rage, over how he failed his life, he possesed a new form, a young girl, and sped her along to her 20's, where he plans to exact his revenge on Oliver, who in his eyes stole his love, Hillary, as well as kill any who drew his anger in life. When she first went to FFP, she befriended Iris. Her second night had her be attacked by Oliver, waking up Larry's rage. Her fourth night, she attacked Oliver. Upon the transformation ending, she lost sight in her left eye. Returning a few days later, she cut the power, and Larry dropped more hints. Only upon seeing Hillary, did she calm down, and revert forms. Now, blinded in both eyes, Larry is waiting, for a chance to strike. After being exorcised, Larry returned, and tried to to take revenge once more. But saw Hillary. Hillary. learning why he did this, and she talked him out. Admitting why he did this, and revealing his love for her, he was able to pass on. Only to return later, as he wished to be a better father for Lilly. Relationships (optional) Larry: See's him as a father, yet despises his use of her as a weapon. Dave~: Has a really big crush on him. Benny, Terry and Leon: Saddened at their deaths. Godfrey: She's him like an older brother. Daiki: Thinks he's cool. And owes him a lot. Kay: An awesome friend. Foxy: Respects the Cap'n like the uncle. Mike: Thinks he's a kickass dude. Bonnie: Thinks he's slightly creepy. Chica: Thinks she's a cool person. Freddy: Used to be afraid of him, but sees him as a secondary father figure. PW: Thinks Prince is a solid friend, worthy of his title. Ference: Feels she owes him a lot. Iris Blanche: Is like a sister, in her eyes. Robo Jones: Like a little brother...who's way older. He's cool though. -more to be added- Other Facts *None really. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females